Kill All Knights
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Kai, adalah tokoh yang hidup dengan melintasi waktu. Jam tangan melingkar di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan keadaannya. Pakaian serba hitam dan topi hitam. Ia menyusuri sejarah. Kai bukanlah seorang tokoh utama. Dia hanyalah perantara. Dalam perjalanan pengungkapan sejarah ia bertemu banyak pembesar desa. Pembunuh Knights dan Girlwhells. HunKai, KrisKai, BaekKai, ChanKai LuKai
1. Prolog

**_-=:Kill all Knights:=-_**

* * *

...

BocahLanang

Present

...

HunKai/HanKai/KrisKai/ChanKai/BaekKai

.

.

.

Fiksi sejarah Nasional

Dimana Jongin sebagai sosok perantara waktu dan Zaman.

Ia masuk dikirim kedalam sebuah tahun pembantaian.

* * *

 _1965_

 _Desember_

* * *

Sudah mulai reda.

Dan Jongin melihat ke pelosok.

Menemui mereka para masyarakat.

Dan para pembesar-pembesar desa.

Disana ia mengenal banyak pembesar yang sangat berpengaruh.

Dan lima pemuda pemimpin rakyat desa untuk menyisir pelosok di tanah Sumatera.

* * *

Mencari para Knights dan Girlwhell hingga ribuan untuk dirajam, dipenggal, dan dilarung disungai.

Mereka menganggap itu sebagai spontanitas rakyat.

Siapa yang tahu?

Siapa yang salah?

Jongin hanya perantara.

* * *

Masih banyak fakta yang belum terungkap.

Apa kaitannya dengan Amerika Serikat, serta pemerintah.

Jongin adalah tokoh netral yang diombang-ambingkan ucapan mereka.

Jongin diberi karakter sebagai pengedar narkoba di zaman itu.

Jam teleportasi yang mengingatkannya tersemat apik di pergelangan tangannya.

Topi hitam yang senantiasa dipakai dikepalanya.

* * *

Ia pun bertemu orang-orang berkedudukan besar seperti Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, dan Byun Baekhyun.

Lalu ribuan anggota Knight dan Girlwhell dalam perjalanannya.

Tak jarang, tokoh seperti Jungkook, Taehyung, Sulli, Kristal, dan masih banyak tokoh lain disebutkan turut andil oleh para pembesar.

* * *

Ini bukan politik.

Ini sejarah.

Ini fiksi.

Dan gubahan dari sebuah film.

Dan inilah..

* * *

 _ **Kill all Knights**_

* * *

Hai all!

Ini FF sejarah loooh..

Kalau menyangkut tahunnya.. kalian pasti tahu bukan?

Yup!

Benar! Seratus buat yang jawab ***!

(Sengaja disensor biar gak memunculkan dampak negatif)

Jadi ini FF yang muncul dari sebuah Film yang membingungkan,

Judul filmnya adalah 'SENYAP'.

Kalian bisa nonton itu di bioskop(?) atau cari bajakan kayak BocahLanang :v

Jadi BocahLanang gak tahu itu film dari sudut pandang siapa, dan BocahLanang bikin FF ini gak pro *** ataupun pro pemerintah, atau pro Amerika Serikat.

BocahLanang berada dalam posisi bingung setelah nonton film itu.

Dan FF ini cuma fiksi okay? Jangan anggap serius oke? Please lah.. BocahLanang itu gak tahu apa-apa, jadi jangan di bash bagi yang berpendapat lain atau yang memiliki sudut pandang lain mengenai kejadian tahun itu.

Yang pentingkan kita bangsa Indonesia udah merdeka, kita anak dengan UUD 1945 dan Pancasila. Jadi ini hanya sejarah, ok?

Bagi yang ingin tahu kelanjutannya bisa review!

Gomawo all ^^


	2. BAB I

**_-=:Kill all Knights:=-_**

* * *

...

BocahLanang

Present

...

* * *

HunKai/HanKai/KrisKai/ChanKai/BaekKai

* * *

.

.

.

Fiksi sejarah Nasional

Dimana Jongin sebagai sosok perantara waktu dan Zaman.

Ia masuk dikirim kedalam sebuah tahun pembantaian.

* * *

 **BAGIAN I**

Sore mendung menjadi latar awal mula penjelasan semua ini.

Entah.

Ini terbilang sebagai fiksi membosankan.

Kalian bisa menghentikan membaca ini sebelum semua terlalu rumit dan menyebalkan.

Kenyataannya disinilah seorang tokoh bernama Jongin duduk di tengah-tengah hitam putih zebracross.

Pakaian serba hitamnya bukan sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan.

Hanya celana jeans hitam dan kaus lengan pendek bergambar empat kepala tengkorak. Topi yang dibilang biasa itu ia pakai menghadap kebelakang sehingga poni peach lembut itu terlihat indah, seindah kedua mata sayu kelamnya.

Dia diam disini.

Inilah awal cerita.

Semua kosong dan waktu berhenti. Jongin bebas berdiri bahkan gantung diri mengakhiri nyawanya sekalipun.

Karena ia tidak dapat mati.

Karena Jongin adalah kunci cerita ini mengalir. Karena Jongin lah yang menguak cerita ini.

Tapi ia hanya perantara. Tidak ada tokoh utama dalam cerita ini.

Bisa dibilang, tokoh utamanya telah lama mati.

Dan ini akan menjadi membosankan. Gubahan sebuah fakta sejarah nasional.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang benar.

Ini terjadi sejak lampau. Kalau ada yang bertanya penulis berada dipihak siapa? Tentusaja penulis termasuk yang dibingungkan.

Biarkan cerita ini ditulis berdasarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka yang hidup pada kejadian silam.

Apa yang diinginkan Jongin hanya fakta pengakuan dari mereka yang melakukan.

Mereka yang membunuh para Knight dan Girlwhell.

Dan tokoh Jongin dapat bepergian menembus waktu.

Melampaui tahun, bahkan dekade. Berpijak pada waktu itu.

Berteleportasi.

Jongin ada disini untuk menjadi perantara cerita saja.

.

.

.

Perantara yang dapat berpindah.

* * *

 **10 Desember 1965**

Jongin dengan pakaian hitamnya sudah penulis teleportasikan kesebuah gang sempit.

Ia difiksikan berada disana.

Gambaran pakaian yang tercitra dari Jongin tetap tidak jauh dari warna hitam yang sama.

Kakinya yang dibalut sepatu boots hitam selutut, berjalan melalui genangan becek berwarna merah pekat.

Beberapa tong sampah disana berlumur darah kering.

Bau menyengat tidak menggoyahkan Jongin untuk sekedar menutup hidung dengan sebelah tangannya sejenak.

Kedua mata indahnya sesekali melirik beberapa mata kosong yang mengintip dari dalam tong sampah. Dan yang lainnya dapat Jongin lihat sendiri terlihat jelas dibawah kolong meja berkarat.

Lalu tangan-tangan sekarat yang beberapa diinjaknya seolah meminta ditarik untuk bangkit.

Tapi percuma. Mereka hanya bisa diam dan dimakan belatung.

Itu hanya sebagian kecil knight yang menjadi korban.

Tidak. Jongin tidak tahu pasti, kita harus netral disini. Tidak ada korban dan tidak ada pelaku. Anggap saja semua korban.

Termasuk Jongin.

Puluhan lalat berdenging mengerikan disana. Mengerubunngi para Knight yang seolah bersembunyi di tong sampah.

Tidak, mereka tidak bisa bersembunyi untuk tahun yang mengerikan ini.

Karena pada tahun inilah, negeri ini sedang menumpas habis para Knight. Tanpa tersisa.

1965\. Kode yang jelas tertera pada jam teleportasi yang melingkar apik di pergelangan tangan kanan Jongin.

Dan semua mata yang menyorot kosong pada Jongin tanpa berkedip itu sungguh kosong.

Mati.

Jongin mengambil sarung tangan karet berwarna hitam yang tersisa di saku celananya. Dipakai hingga sesiku, lalu ia mulai mendekat pada salah satu tong sampah berisi mata-mata kosong itu.

* * *

 **KLANG!**

Dilemparnya tutup itu hingga terjatuh cukup jauh dari semula. Pada genangan darah. Memberikan noda merah abstrak pada dinding gang sempit itu.

Dengan santai Jongin menarik rambut dari salah satu kepala manusia yang dijuluki Knights itu.

"Mereka semua dipenggal" Jongin bergumam melihat apa yang barusaja diangkatnya.

Kepala seorang lelaki yang wajahnya telah hancur.

"Seminggu yang lalu. Ini masih cukup baru. Penumpasan di daerah terpencil belum selesai" kembali Jongin letakkan bulat kepala mengenaskan itu kedalam tong sampah. Perkara mudah untuknya mengidentifikasi apa yang ada disekelilingnya.

Puluhan kepala dipenggal seperti kelapa yang berjatuhan dari pohonnya. Bersama onggok potongan-potongan tubuh lain.

Yang sedari tadi Jongin lihat juga sama, beberapa organ, lebih banyak kepala. Menggelinding di gang sempit itu. Memandang dengan penuh kekosongan.

Perlu diketahui, semua tempat sampah itu berisi potongan-potongan tubuh manusia yang dicap sebagai Knight.

Tak ada pemakaman yang layak bagi para Knight dan Girlwhell. Tidak ada alasan, mereka mengatakan hal ini tidak sesuai dengan ideologi. Meski berperang dengan bangsa sendiri.

Miris.

Pilihan buruk dari sebuah setting.

Tidak ada yang dipermasalahkan karena Jongin hanyalah perantara.

Dia dijadikan sebagai seorang pengedar obat mabuk. Sebuah kurir barang dilarang yang dipesan para pembesar-pembesar desa.

Langsung dari negara adidaya. Hanya perumpamaan untuk negara itu.

Tidak, Jongin bukan mata-mata negara adidaya. Ingat, Jongin hanya perantara untuk keberlangsungan cerita ini.

Jadi dalam tas selempang lusuhnya terdapat dua kilo ganja kering yang siap diberikan pada pembesar desa yang akan menjadi saksi kali ini.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan, Jongin menaiki bus antarkota yang cukup lengang.

"Dimana penumpang lainnya, pak?" Jongin akhirnya berjalan maju dan duduk di belakang pengemudi.

Jalanan pedesaan yang dilalui masih bebatuan, tak jarang Jongin hampir terhuyung kesamping dan terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Habis dibantai. Semua habis. Termasuk keluarganya. Jadi habis sudah itu semua Knigts" supir bicara lantang seolah enggan ditanya lebih lanjut.

Jadi Jongin hanya diam.

Area persawahan yang luas membentang di kanan kiri jalan tanpa ujung itu kini sepi.

Tidak ada lagi para 'buruh' yang bercocok tanam.

Hanya penggambaran saja, tapi itu semua benar ditumpas.

Mereka bilang kendaraan yang ditumpangi Jongin kali ini adalah motor besar.

Jongin tahu jelas ini dinamakan Bus.

Tapi jaman dahulu –jaman Jongin berteleportasi kini-mereka yang dipedesaan sulit mengidentifikasi kendaraan. Semua yang beroda dan bergerak adalah motor. Termasuk pesawat. Mereka menyebut kendaraan di angkasa itu sebagai motor terbang.

Sebenarnya mereka benar.

Tidak salah. Karena inti mesin juga disebut motor.

Sistem gerak juga disebut sistem motorik.

Tidak perlu dipermasalahkan.

Dan motor besar yang membawa Jongin berhenti pada pintu desa yang tak diketahui namanya.

Jongin hanya bisa memberi satu kunci untuk latar tempat peristiwa ini-

"Pulau Sumatera" ujar Jongin lirih sembari melihat lokasinya kini yang tertera pada jam teleportasi di pergelangan tangannya.

Tangannya yang masih ditutup sarung tangan hitam sesiku itu menyerahkan lembar 25 rupiah.

"Pemuda. Jangan bicara masalah Knight kalau tidak nanti ditusuklah kau" pak supir itu menyerahkan kembalian 24 rupiah.

"Biaiknya bawa serta pisau dipunggung buat jaga. Kalau tidak juga kayu kau bungkus kain, nanti kau pukul di tengkuk. Mereka bakal diam. Mati juga bisa mereka itu. Aman kau" kembali pak supir memperingati Jongin yang sudah turun dari motor besar panjang beroda empat itu. Bus.

"Terimakasih. Pak" hanya itu yang dapat Jongin ucapkan, lalu dengan sepatu bootsnya ia mulai memasuki gerbang desa yang sepi.

* * *

Sekiranya pukul empat sore, dan obor-obor depan rumah mulai dinyalakan. Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka segera berlarian masuk kedalam gubuk mereka setelah menatap Jongin.

"Setakut itukah mereka?" tidak disangka bagi Jongin.

Tak berselang lama, beberapa orang warga datang dari belakang Jongin.

Bukan beberapa lagi, ini termasuk puluhan.

"Orang mana kau?" seorang lelaki berkulit putih dengan kaos putih dan celana tentara itu mencengkram kuat lengan Jongin. membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu terpaksa berhenti.

Dua tangan itu berotot cukup kekar untuk pemuda putih yang Jongin yakin lebih muda darinya kini.

Mereka menatap untuk waktu yang lama. Kecurigaan mulai muncul dari beberapa orang dibelakang yang ikut mengerumuni Jongin.

Mereka mulai mengeluarkan gada dan pedang tajam mereka.

"Kamu anggota Knights?" salah satu dari puluhan orang disana mengajukan pertanyaan.

Jongin masih diam. Bungkam.

* * *

"Lelaki rupa cantik macam wanita. Anggota Girlwhell kah kau?" ucapan salah satu orang lain itu membuat semua orang disana tertawa terbahak, termasuk pemimpinnya dengan celana tentara itu tersenyum miring.

"Hei, Girlwhell itu untuk wanita asli. Kau gurau?" pemimpin mereka akhirnya meredam dengan kalimat dinginnya.

"Jadi siapa?" kembali dia bertanya pada Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengeluarkan secarik kertas, menulis diatas kertas itu dengan tulisan indah latin khas jaman dahulu, lalu menyerahkannya pada pemimpin bersurai hitam legam itu.

Apa yang ditulis Jongin membuat pemimpin itu terkesiap meski tidak kentara.

Lalu pandangan keduanya bertemu lagi. Jongin menatap pemimpin itu tanpa berkedip. Benar-benar meyakinkan.

"Dia intel pemerintah. Dia bersama rakyat" pemimpin itu berujar sembari melihat lurus pada mata kelam Jongin.

Dengan perkataan pemimpin itu, puluhan masyarakat yang menjadi anggotanya bersorak merdeka.

"Kau ikut. Lihat saja. Kami baru akan memulai untuk desa ini" pemimpin berkulit putih itu berbisik di telinga Jongin dengan sangat lirih.

"Sejarah ada ditangan rakyat. Oh Sehun" bisikan Jongin sempat membuat pemimpin itu kembali terkesiap.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku? Kau bukan intel pemerintah seperti yang aku ujar asal tadi bukan?" Sehun mencengkram kerah kaus hitam Jongin erat. Dengan cepat bilah pisau tajam sudah menempel di tengkuk Jongin.

Pengungkapan akan dimulai.

Jongin adalah perantara cerita.

Fiksi sejarah nasional.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **Kill All Knights**

* * *

Hai all!

Ini FF sejarah loooh..

Kalau menyangkut tahunnya.. kalian pasti tahu bukan?

Yup!

Benar! Seratus buat yang jawab ***!

(Sengaja disensor biar gak memunculkan dampak negatif)

Jadi ini FF yang muncul dari sebuah Film yang membingungkan,

Judul filmnya adalah 'SENYAP'.

Kalian bisa nonton itu di bioskop(?) atau cari bajakan kayak BocahLanang :v

Jadi BocahLanang gak tahu itu film dari sudut pandang siapa, dan BocahLanang bikin FF ini gak pro *** ataupun pro pemerintah, atau pro Amerika Serikat.

BocahLanang berada dalam posisi bingung setelah nonton film itu.

Dan FF ini cuma fiksi okay? Jangan anggap serius oke? Please lah.. BocahLanang itu gak tahu apa-apa, jadi jangan di bash bagi yang berpendapat lain atau yang memiliki sudut pandang lain mengenai kejadian tahun itu.

Yang pentingkan kita bangsa Indonesia udah merdeka, kita anak dengan UUD 1945 dan Pancasila. Jadi ini hanya sejarah, ok?

Bagi yang ingin tahu kelanjutannya bisa review!

Gomawo all ^^


End file.
